Adorable
by Hikari335
Summary: A Kageyama Tobio le costaba admitir ciertos gustos personales, en especial si se trata de su gusto por las cosas adorables. KageHina /advertencia: yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Adorable_

Kageyama Tobio es de esas personas a las que les cuesta admitir las cosas (y mucho), él, a pesar de ser un arrogante y orgulloso rey, en el fondo (muy en el fondo) puede llegar a ser… ¿tierno? ¿sensible? ¿una persona a la que le gustan las cosas adorables y no quiere admitirlo?

Como dije antes, a Kageyama no le gusta admitir y odiaría que alguien se entere de su aprecio por las cosas adorables, pero nadie puede ocultar algo por siempre…

\- Kageyama – el más bajo llamó su atención – además del vóley ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan? – no era raro que Hinata este interrogando a Kageyama, ya que últimamente el pelinaranja estaba preguntando al más alto sobre sus gustos personales.

\- ¿y qué importa que me gusta y que no? – preguntó Tobio, tratando de evitar el tema de sus gustos personales.

\- yo solo quería saber… – por suerte para Kageyama, la practica había terminado.

Que le gustaran las cosas las cosas tiernas no era lo único que no quería admitir, sino que también sentía cierto afecto por el número diez de karasuno, y por alguna razón sentía que su afecto era mutuo.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano para ir a correr un poco, luego volvió a casa para almorzar. Se acordó de que ayer había acordado con Hinata para ir a entrenar al parque (ese día no había practica), salió lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde y se encontró con Hinata en el camino, después de unos minutos caminando juntos llegaron.

\- ¡más bajo, Kageyama! ¡hoy estás muy distraído! – odiaba que Hinata notase su falta de concentración, pero era cierto, no pudo dormir bien debido a que se la paso pensando en las burlas que Tsukishima le dijo ayer, burlas como "el rey está mirando demasiado a el enano, ¿acaso quiere compartir su mandato?" Y cosas así. Decidió dejar eso de lado y lanzar bien el balón, lo lanzó bien, pero Hinata había saltado mal, provocando que también cayese mal, no solo eso, sino que justo donde aterrizó había pedazo de alambre de púa (no pregunten de donde salió).

\- ¡Ay! – exclamó debido al dolor que le causaba su rodilla, en la cual estaba la herida que le hizo el alambre.

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kageyama preocupado por su carnada.

\- sí, estoy mejor que nunca, tengo la rodilla sangrando a morir, pero igual estoy bien – dijo Hinata con sarcasmo. Era la primera vez que Tobio veía a SU Hinata de esa manera, el daño debió ser grave.

\- hay llevarte al hospital – dijo Kageyama, ayudó a Hinata a pararse, pero este se cayó nuevamente.

\- Kageyama, no puedo caminar… no tengo fuerza – dijo Hinata, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. " _ay, no"_ pensó Kageyama, pues imagínense, intentas evitar tu interés por las cosas adorables, y resulta que tu mejor amigo/futuro novio/ chico del cual estás enamorado, es jodidamente tierno y más cuando está llorando.

\- ¿quieres… que te cargue? – dijo el más alto con inseguridad.

\- pues… e-está bien – aceptó, Kageyama lo abrazó, lo levantó y así se fueron hacia el hospital, que quedaba bastante lejos.

Para colmo de Kageyama, en el camino al hospital se encontraron con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, para suerte del pelinegro, nada más pasaron cerca de ellos y no dijeron nada, solo que Tsukishima miró burlonamente a ambos, ahora ya sabría que mañana le contaría a todo karasuno sobre esto.

\- ya casi llegamos – informó Kageyama, al ver que su compañero no le respondía dijo:

\- hey, dije que ya casi llegamos – otra vez no le respondió, le tocó un poco el hombro con su mano libre para que reaccione, pero nada, y ahí se dio cuenta de que Hinata se había dormido.

Cualquiera que este mirándolos pensaría que se trataba de un chico con su hermano menor dormido, pero no era así.

Llegaron al hospital, ahora Shoyo estaba en una cama del hospital y Kageyama sentado a su lado.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué estoy acá? – Hinata había despertado después de diez minutos de haber llegado al hospital. Kageyama tarda en responder.

\- te dormiste en el camino – responde serio y cortante, ya que no quería dar detalles como "te dormiste en mi hombro como un niño pequeño".

\- oh… - Hinata mira hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar el silencio que hay entre los dos. Luego de unos minutos Hinata decide romper el hielo.

\- hum… Kageyama, esto… ¿alguna vez has tenido… n-novia? – Kageyama le mira sorprendido, y se pone nervioso a la vez, ya que nunca tuvo novia, nunca le llamo la atención a ese tipo de cosas.

\- no. Ni me interesa tenerla – él podría decir eso, pero en el fondo se moría por transformar a Hinata en su _princesa._

\- y… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? – otra vez con ese tipo de preguntas, Kegeyama no entiende por qué tan repentinamente pregunta esas cosas, la respuesta era sencilla: Hinata lo que en realidad quería saber era si a su amigo le gustaban las chicas o los chicos.

\- no – mintió - ¿Por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas? – Hinata al escuchar esa pregunta intenta buscar una excusa.

\- e-es que… y-yo nunca tuve novia y quise s-saber si tu si eso es todo jeje – ríe nervioso. Kageyama no dice nada más.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué Kageyama mentía respecto a sus sentimientos a Hinata? Ya se los dije: a Kageyama le costaba admitir las cosas, y su salvación para él era guardárselo todo, pero él sabe que tiene que declararse a Hinata por necesidad suya. El gran problema para Tobio era que ¿y si lo rechazaba? ¿y si pensaba mal de él? ¿y si gracias a su confesión su relación con Hinata se rompe y ya no pueden hacer los famosos "ataques rápidos"? estaba a punto de tomar una seria decisión:

Callarse, guardárselo todo y seguir con el peso encima, o arriesgarse a perder una de sus pocas amistades y declararse a su amigo.

La decisión más segura era la primera, pero…

Él sabía que era imposible ocultar un sentimiento tan fuerte tanto tiempo. Ya no había duda.

Tenía que decírselo.

Por su propio bien.

\- ¡Hinata! – el pelinegro llama la atención del más bajo. Estaba listo.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Bakeyama? – el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

\- ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE! – Kageyama parecía un militar hablando.

\- ok pero, ¿podrías hablar normalmente? ¿y sin gritar? – esas dos preguntas no fueron respondidas, Kageyama fue al grano.

\- ¡Hinata y-yo…! – las palabras no le salían de la boca – yo…

\- ¿tú qué? ¡dilo ya! – el pelinaranja no aguantaba la intriga.

\- ¡yo…! ¡YO TE AMO! – después de la confesión, ni lento ni perezoso le plantó un beso en los labios al diez de karasuno. Fue un beso corto, pero con… amor.

Se separaron rápidamente, y para sorpresa de Kageyama Hinata no se quejó del beso ni nada, es más, hasta parecía querer continuarlo.

Al otro día en la práctica…

\- Suga… ¿no se ven animados los chicos hoy? – preguntó el capitán a su mejor amigo.

\- sí, es cierto – respondió el peliplatedo.

Ya cuando se despiden para ir a sus casas…

\- bueno chicos, ya saben, lárguense de aquí y vayan a comer a sus casas – decía el entrenador de karasuno.

\- hey, parece que el rey de los idiotas logró conquistar a su princesa – comentaba Tsukishima para provocar a Kageyama, este iba a acompañar a Hinata a su casa.

\- cállate, Tsukishima – en eso, se acerca Hinata y le dice a Kageyama:

\- ¡hey! ¿nos vamos _amor_? – el resto de Karasuno centra su atención al dúo. Kageyama le responde a Hinata:

\- este… – se sonroja – sí, vamos – responde el pelinegro y ambos se alejan sin despedirse del grupo. Dejando a Karasuno con una cara de "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

\- mmm… ¿Bakeyama? – preguntó el más bajo.

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Qué te gusta de mí? – " _otra vez con las preguntas incomodas_ " pensó Kageyama.

\- porque… porque – kageyama examinaba a Hinata, ya que ni él sabía muy bien porqué le gustaba Hinata, acaso será… ¿su sonrisa? ¿su cabello revuelto? ¿sus hermosos ojos? ¿lo tierno que es? Esperen, ¿había llamado tierno a Hinata?

En ese momento recuerda su gusto por las cosas adorables.

\- porque eres… adorable – dijo Kageyama con toda la valentía del mundo. Hinata lo mira sorprendido.

Kageyama Tobio jamás lo hubiera admitido si no se lo hubiese preguntado Hinata Shoyo, porque a Tobio le cuesta admitir las cosas, todos lo sabemos, quien diría que a Kageyama le gustaban las cosas adorables, pero…a él le gustan ¿y qué? Está bien admitir nuestros gustos más secretos, y ahora que él se da cuenta, tal vez por eso le gustaba Hinata Shoyo, porque era _adorable._

 **UFFF por fin terminé, tal vez no lo parezca pero me ha costado un montón ya que empecé el fic sin ni siquiera saber cómo terminaba. Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? En realidad este fic es un reto que me hice a mí misma, "voy a hacer un fic yaoi" eso fue lo que me plantee y salió esto.**

 **Lo de que a Kageyama le gustan las cosas adorables es verdad, la historia se me ocurrió porque me estaba fijando en la wikia de haikyuu sus datos, y en curiosidades decía "nadie sabe que siente interés por las cosas adorables" y yo dije "voy a hacer el fic yaoi con esto" si no me creen vayan y lean :D**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adorable**_

 _ **TsukiYama version**_

Hace no mucho tiempo, Kageyama y Hinata – o cómo les llamaban, el dúo de idiotas – habían empezado una relación amorosa. La Tsukishima odiaba.

¿Y por qué la odiaba? Muy fácil, detestaba que mostraran su amor sin tener miedo a lo que digan los demás ¿Y eso qué tenía de malo?, nada, simplemente Tsuki no lo podía hacer también, y en este caso con Yamaguchi.

En el fondo admitía, que le gustaba Yamaguchi, y tenía indicios de que el también gustaba de él. Pero su orgullo le impedía declararse. Y si lo hacía, no tendría el valor de andar por la calle con él y que le pregunten "¿quién es él?" y responder "es mi novio, Yamaguchi". No. No podía, temía que se burlaran de él por ser homosexual, o que sus padres le dijeran algo cómo "Tsukishima no me lo esperaba de ti, me decepcionas", aunque sus padres no parecían homofóbicos, no estaba seguro.

También cómo no iba a gustarle Yamaguchi, era tan… tierno. Sobre todo cuando pronunciaba la palabra "Tsukki", porque aunque no parece, le encantaba que él – y únicamente él – le llamara así.

Y esas pecas que tenía… lo hacían ver tan adorable.

Tadashi sin duda era el causante de la caída de su heterosexualidad. Tsukishima no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero para mantener su orgullo, fingía ser homofóbico burlándose del dúo de idiotas.

\- Tsk, son patéticos la verdad. No entiendo cómo pueden gustarse –. Dijo un día durante el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Podrías cerrar esa sucia boca que tienes? Me empiezas a hartar –. Respondió de mala manera el rey de la cancha.

\- Sólo digo la verdad, los homosexuales son patéticos –. Dijo esperando un "¡buena esa Tsukki!" que nunca llegó. El rubio se giró a ver al pecoso y éste sólo miraba hacía otro lado con una mirada dolida.

Se le partió el corazón, y más cuando Yamaguchi salió corriendo con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño. Sin embargo no fue a verlo, ya que sentía que si lo hacía le iba a ser peor al pecoso.

Cuando por fin terminó la práctica, fue rumbo hacia su casa, pero sin Yamaguchi porque tenía que ir a entrenar con Shimada.

Ese hombre le caía mal. No pregunten por qué.

Cuando llegó, lo recibieron su madre y hermano, su padre no estaba.

\- Mamá – dijo Tsuki sorprendiendo a su madre, era muy raro que él bajara de su habitación para hablarle – necesitaba preguntarte algo.

\- claro, puedes preguntarme de cualquier cosa –. Respondió sonriendo.

\- es sobre la… homosexualidad… ¿qué opinas de ello? – Su madre se quedó callada mirándolo, sorprendida.

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada, sólo me sorprende que me preguntes esas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿es por Yamaguchi-kun?

\- ¿Qué? ¿cómo sabías? – preguntó impactado.

\- es obvio hijo, soy tu madre, me doy cuenta de todo, Yamaguchi-kun es un buen chico, tienes mi aprobación.

\- pero quiero saber que opinas acerca de ello, no sólo tu aprobación.

\- pues… está bien, son dos personas que se aman, mientras haya amor está todo perfecto, y creo que ya deberías decirle a Tadashi-kun, el pobre debe estar esperando tu declaración.

\- pero que hay de… lo que piensen los demás.

\- eso no importa – respondió rápidamente – no debes dejar que nadie te impida estar con la persona que amas, ahora si me disculpas voy hacer la cena –. Tsukishima se quedó en la sala, reflexionando lo que había dicho su madre y…

Tenía razón, ¿qué demonios importaba si le decían que estaba enfermo o loco?

Pero ahora tenía otro problema: Yamaguchi, lo había lastimado con lo que le había dicho hoy. Y obviamente no se iba a quedar ahí parado, tenía que arreglarlo.

Salió de su casa otra vez, para ir a lo de Shimada. Su madre sólo le dijo que llegue para la cena.

\- ¡Yamaguchi! – gritó al verlo caminar directo a su casa.

\- ¿Tsuki? ¿qué haces aquí? – Tadashi al verlo, bajó la mirada y habló con la voz quebrada.

\- Tenía que hablar contigo, sobre algo muy importante – Yamaguchi se imaginó que Tsuki había descubierto su orientación sexual.

\- ¿q-qué pasó? – dijo a punto de derramar lágrimas.

\- es sobre… lo que dije hoy… de que los homosexuales son patéticos…y yo… sé que eres uno – Yamaguchi, aún con la cabeza gacha, se esperaba lo peor.

\- y… quería decirte que – Tadashi había empezado a llorar. Interrumpiéndolo.

\- Tsukki… lo siento mucho, y-yo n-no quise s-ser así p-pero tú – no pudo hablar más, el rubio lo estaba besando.

\- soy yo… quien debería pedir perdón – dijo después de besarlo – me gustas…

\- tú… también…

 _Al otro día_

Kageyema y Hinata raramente habían llegado primeros a la práctica, poco antes que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.

El dúo se esperaba burlas de parte de Tsukishima, pero para sorpresa de ellos, el nombrado y Tadashi habían llegado de la mano sin decir nada, Yamaguchi con una sonrisa, y Tsukki con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Fin_

 **No llegué a las mil palabras :'v bueno no importa xd Espero que le haya gustado este extra, ya que me agarró diabetes mientras escribía :D ok no xd**

 **Me despido ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
